Heart of Green
by hidden stranger
Summary: When a new danger is brought to Jump City, can Beastboy relate to what is being done, to see through the villian's eyes? Where will the line be crossed? Review if you like.
1. Chapter 1

A/N, Hey thank you all for checking out this story, its something I've been mulling around in my head for a while, unsure of whether I could make it a good story or not so review and speak up if there are certain things you would like me to improve.

Disclaimer: I don't own the teen titans

66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Night enclosed on the streets of Jump City, darkness stealing every bit of light that wasn't artificial. A chilling pre spring breeze coasted through the blackened city, pushing away those who wished to stay outside, to their homes, to safety. Away from the wind, In the cold darkened labratory, in one of the many cages stacked one on top of eachother, sat a young beagle puppy. Unable to sleep, the metal fencing of the cage hurt any position he tried.Scared by everything around him, everything he heard, everything he had heard. The panic'd and agonizing screams of his brothers and other animals torture replayed in his mind again and again, ripping away any chance of blocking out this place for at least a few hours. The stench of death from the other room across the hall that held his dead family andmany othersfound its way under the crack of the door, stinging the puppy's nose, choking him almost. The canine practically embraced it at this point, looking down toward his scars on his chest and forpaws from previous "trials and errors", the humans that ran this building were not humans to him, they were the one and only thing he could ever think of as truly evil. Did they not hear the begging and the pleading of the others to be set free, to not do this to them anymore, to not take their family members away from them?

The door opened and a light was into the dog's eyes by a flashlight held by one of the workers in the lab. The puppy did everything he could to back away from the man, yet the 12" by 12" cage did not give him enough room to begin with, let alone hide. Finally looking towards the two footed being, he gave up, hoping this would be the end, that they would put him through not more, all he wanted to do at this moment was join his family, whatever the cost. As the man picked him out of the cage, the dog noticed something moving behind the man. Whining as to be let down to get away from whatever that thing was in the darkness the puppy was put on the floor. The worker heard distinct footsteps behind him, he turned to locate where they came from.

All that was heard was a piercing scream and the rustling of cage locks.

A blinking red light on the Jump City map alerted the siren in Titans Tower.

The titans soon arrived at the location where the alarm had gone off. Getting out of the T car, they each made their way inside, turning the lights on as they entered. Beastboy had already sensed something wasn't right when they apporached this building, there was just something that bothered him about it but he couldn't tell what it was. They went up a floor of the two story lab, Beastboy stopped, his realization of where he was caused him to shake. Raven turned to him,

"Beastboy, come on."

"I can't go in there." He said in a shaky voice, the reality of his location sent a chill through his spine.

"You know we don't split up, come on."

"Raven please, don't make me go in there." The overwelming fear in his voice caused Raven to look at the sign above the two doors. ANIMAL TESTING SECT 122, She immediatly understood why he wouldn't budge. Taking Beastboy into this place was basically like taking a rape victim to the perpatrator's home. She knew they would need him to track what was or still was in that room. She placed a hand on his shoulder.

"look, I know this will be hard for you, but just be strong and we'll be out of here soon okay?" Beastboy looked into her eyes, He knew she wasn't one to push people into uncomfortable places without there being a good reason at least. Sghing deeply, he nodded and pushed the double doors open. Once inside, he began to shiver. it was at least five or six degrees colder in this room than in the hallway. The glimmering metal instruments and tubes on the tables against the walls gave a grave idea of what went on in this facility. The others paced around the room searching for pieces of evidence that might lead them somewhere. Beastboy ran his fingers over the miniture straps built into the table to secure and restrain the animals being tested on. Robin looked over at him, hoping this wasn't going to be too much for him, he hadn't been sure if Beastboy should be exposed to this.

"Beastboy, you doing alright?" He was motionless for a minute, his expression unreadable, though something obviously going through his mind.

"I'm fine Robin." The leader decided to leave it at that, he turned to walk over to Cyborg and Starfire, had he not turned, he would have noticed the small tear that rolled off the green boy's cheek. He brushed it away and looked to the side facing the cages. they had all been torn open, the locks slashed off, every single one had been emptied.

Starfire was walking past one of the cage doors when her foot crunched on some kind of glass. She looked down and saw what looked to be a broken kind of tube.

"Robin, please come look." He knelt down and inspected what she had stepped on.

"These are the kind of casing for smoke bombs but they don't look like any I've ever seen." He took a few fragments and put them in a compartment in his belt. He looked around the room when his eyes found what appeared to be blood that had seeped under the closet door.

"Beastboy! open the door net to you!" Beastboy pulled the door open to find something he'd wish he hadn't. Hanging by the various knives and other lab instruments that impaled him to the back wall, was a lone man in a white surgical coat. His blood formed a very large puddle at the base of his feet. The titans were frozen for a second. They had seen plenty of bodies before, though, none put through torture like this.

There was a message above his head written in the blood he'd spilled.

_The acts of the devil shall not end if the devil goes unseen. _

Starfire screamed and buried her head in the boy wonder's shoulder, cyborg had to turn away before he vomited, even Raven had to look away. Beastboy didn't though, he seemed fixated on what was before him. Raven tried to go into his thoughts to get an idea of what he could be thinking at that moment, but there was...nothing. No imagry, not sounds, nothing.

"Beastboy, BEASTBOY!" He finally turned his head away from the body to acknowledge Robin.

"its time to go everybody, we need to give information out to the police and a warning out that there is a killer or killers on the loose in the city." The team exited out the doors and back out to the Tcar to radio in the P.D (police Department).

**Two hours later**

Back at the tower, Robin agreed to letting everyone take a breather for a few hours before diving back into the case, he knew it had been alot for them to handle, expecially Beastboy. Once they had gotten back to the tower, the changling had gone without a word right to his room after permisson from Robin. Sitting down at the large dining room table across from Cyborg, the boy wonder ran a hand through his hair. Raven took a seat next to him.

"sigh do you think it was right of me to have him go in there?" He said, looking at the table. Raven and Cyborg were unsure of what to say at first. Cyborg spoke first.

"We needed him to help us, he had the best sense of smell and all. I'll say I wasn't sure about it either but we can't really take this back ya know?" Raven Took her turn to bring up something she noticed earlier.

"When we saw that body in closet, every one of us had at least some kind of reaction, I looked at beastboy and there wasn't any. I read into his mind to see what could be the case and there was nothing, no thought, no emotion, nothing."

" I know it couldn't of been the body that took him to that point. Beastboy has seen them before. I think it was the scenario aand how close to home for him it hit.The difficult choices he had to make weren't the same as what he had to go through tonight." Raven nodded. Robin finally looked up from the table at his teammate sitting adjacent to him, she knew what that look meant.

"sigh alright I'll go check on him."

**BEAST BOY'S ROOM**

Turning the lights off, Beastboy sat down indian style in the corner of his room. He didn't really feel like being around anyone at them moment. He just wanted his time to clear his head and get as far away from what he saw as possible. He looked toward the window of his room, the shades had been pulled down but not closed, slashes of light from the moon crept through onto his floor. Soon there was a knock at his door. He recognized that knock anywhere.

"Beastboy?" Raven called, she wasn't sure what she would say to him, she mostly hoped maybe she could listen. Admittingly she wasn't the best at starting a conversation.

The changling opened the door, Raven noticed he looked somewhat tired.

"Hey Rae." She rolled her eyes, this little nickname would never stop.

"Raven Beastboy, I just wanted to come by and see how you were holding up."

"Well, I'm..." Beastboy looked down slightly, as if unsure of what to say at this point. Looking back at her he asked,

"Can...would you mind coming in?" Raven hesitated for a sec, she could sense his nervousness and tinge of worry.

"Okay."

66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

A/N, Hey I appreciate that you took the time to look into this story, I'm gonna say that this will only have about three chapters, four tops. Review if you like so far:)


	2. who are you?

* * *

A/N, Hey thanks if anyone has taken time to read this story, I appreciate it.

Disclaimer: I don't own the teen titans

66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Beatboy sat down at the far end of his room facing raven, his back against the wall with his forearms on his kneecaps, Raven took a seat on his bunk bed. For a sec he didn't say anything, just sitting there, pondering something. Looking at Raven finally he spoke.

"Did I worry you all back at the...Lab." He said the last word with a questioning manner, as if not thinking of it as a lab but more of something more sinister. Raven looked at him and then looked above his head at the wall.

"A bit, its just, your actions there seemed very...unatural and unexpected." Raven said, Her green companion nodded. She put here hand on his shoulder, he turned to look her in the eye.

"I just, all my life, everything I've seen, everything I've gone through, I just thought I'd be able to handle this. I thought it wouldn't get to me as it did." He spoke softely, slowly running his gloved hands over one another. "when I went inside the lab, the smells, the cages, the metal tables and the rastraints." He shuttered, closing his eyes for a secound. "Inside, everything began playing through in my head what was happening, each day filled with fear and pain, agony, loss. I began to feel trapped like they were, unable to get out."

Raven spoke up, "Trapped?"

"Like the animals that were in the those cages that were ripped open. Everything hit me so fast and so stong, I just, shut off from the outside for a sec, you know?" Raven Looked at him as she took in what he said. He hung his head and ran his fingers over the back of his neck. She could tell he didn't really want to go on about it anymore, tonight at least.

"Beastboy I can't say that I know what you felt going through what you had to tonight because even if I did I still wouldn't understand. I won't make you tell me if you aren't ready to, but when you are, come to me alright?" Beastboy nodded and stood up along with her. They walked back to the door, Raven was just about to step outside when Beastboy leaned in and hugged her lightly. pulling his head upto her ear,

"Thanks for listening Rae, I know you'll keep this between us right?" She nodded to him and then did a very unravenlike thing and brushed her hand against the side of his head affectionatly.

"Just promise me you'll come to me if theres anything else?" He nodded and smiled

"I will, goodnight Raven." She said goodnight and went outside. the door closed behind her as she left and headed down the hall.

**243 Riverside Ave**

In the industrial district of Jumpcity where many warehouses and stations stood, the only light coming from fading streetlamps that ran down the darkened area. Inside the basement of one of the many evicted factories that traced the neighborhood, stood a lone figure, looming over a table with a sedated beagle on blue surgical cloth.

Eyes from behnd a mask focused, concentrateding on the work before him, hands changing tubes that ran into the dog's stomach and chest. The puppy lay there, not a sign of worry about its sleeping face. The figure worked quickly and effectivly as he began sewing up the fresh wounds the puppy had been given. He looked behind him at the rows of sedated animals before him. He knew that he would not be getting sleep anytime soon. If these animals didn't recieve treatment tonight, they wouldn't be able to make it much longer. The eyes of the masked workman set back to his task at hand, finishing swing up the stitches on the puppy, he ran a gentle hand over the back of its head, it would suffer no more, in hopes to at least lead a better life with his help. After puttting the dog back into the bed made for it by him, he went to a desk next to the operating table. Picking up a printed picture from the Jump City Times he examined the cover. A lone green boy stood amongst his friends, The Teen Titans they were named apparently. Looking at the name under the green boy BeastBoy.

"You may come in handy, I surely hope so." With that, the man set back to work, taking a long haired black and white cat and placing it upon the table, the night continued on.

**The next morning at Titans Tower**

Beastboy tossed and turned violently as his alarm screamed at him endlessly. Finally giving into the fact that the clock wasn't going to play nice and be quiet just for him, he slumped and shook himself out of sleepyness and out of bed. Yawning like no tommorow, he headed for the kitchen table where he could already smell Cyborg's disgusting bacon he cooked every morning. He would immediatly jump on his friends case about it as always, but today he simply couldn't find the strength. He made his way to the table as everyone began to eat.

"Goodmorning Friend Beastboy!" Starfire exclaimed happily, even on a bad day Beastboy could always count on her to bring positivity to any situation. Beastboy smiled back at her and then stood up to serve himself breakfast.

Once everyone had finished their meal, Robin began addressing the day's events.

"Okay so I think its best if we continue the investigation today from last night, but this time we should split up in two teams. Cyborg, Starfire and I will go back to the scene and look for anything we couldnt find before. Raven, can you dig up as much as you can find on this place from the tower. " He finished his little speech and everyone with the exception of Beastboy nodded in agreement.

Beastboy, "Robin, you never told me what I have to do."

Robin-"Oh, uh, stay here with Raven for research." The dark empath raised a brow,

"Beastboy, do research?" Beastboy shot her a dirty look.

Robin sighed, "Raven, its what we need for now okay? Plans will change later but for now I need you and Beastboy here okay?" Raven shrugged

"Robin, why can't I just come with you guys, you know I'm bad at looking up info." Beastboy exclaimed, shooting their leader a pityful look.

"Beastboy, I promise you be with us later on but for now stay with Raven alright?" Beastboy rolled his eyes and took his plate to the sink. Cyborg tried to cheer his friend up,

"Aye man don't sweat it, we'll be back i a bit anyway, plus you'll need all the training you can get to keep up with me when gametime comes!" Cyborg began doing a previctory dance infront of his green friend. Beastboy groaned but in a way hed felt a bit better now at least.

Robin, Starfire and Cyborg got into the Tcar and drove out into Jumpcity, Beastboy and Raven watched them go. Once out of site, Raven walked back into the tower and turned on the main computer to begin her day of research. She noticed her teammate headed for the door.

"And where do you think you're going?" She asked in a tone that just dared him to answer. He turned to her,

"I need some time to myself before I dive into the books and newspapers, is that okay? I'll only be gone an hour tops." Raven leaned back and rubbed her temple.

"Sigh, Alright fine but be back in exactly an hour okay? I don't feel like doing all the work." Beastboy nodded and headed out and morphed into a bird and flew off.

The green bird soared for a few minutes over the city before coming to the forest the stood close the outskirts of the city. He landed in the middle of the woods and morphed back and began walking, unaware of the eyes that followed him as he moved.

Walking down the path he took in times of saddness or when he just needed to be away from everyone, Beastboy listened to all the sounds that the woods gave him as he ventured onward. After a few hundred feet his nose came across the smell of something that didn't belong, of something familar but not clear to him. He turned, sniffing the air to find where the scent could be from, then it hit him. He had smelled this same arouma just last night when he had entered the lab. A branch cracked in front of him about fiftey feet away. He looked up until he saw a crouching figure upon one of the branches of a very large tree, itself cloaked by the shadows from the lack of light the trees let in. Beastboy reached and pulled out his communicator and almost brought it to his face when a blade came flying down and pierced his communicator into the base of a tree behind him. Bestboy spun around to see his broken communicator as the figure jumped down from his perch.

Beastboy faced his attacker as the creature stepped into the light. its face was hidden behind a metallic mask, one side adorned with metal thorns, the other side compeletly black, the mask reminded him of Slade, with a few exceptions, one being the fact this creature had both eyes, glaring at him through the downward slits in the mask, its hair tied behind, was long predatorlike braids that came about the middle of its back. Its clothing was a black military trenchcoat lined with a large pistol belt that held several throwing knives and large carving weapons. dark green pants under the coat followed by jungle boots. Beastboy studied the creature or the man that was before him, it did not move as he circled it in a defensive mode, merely following him with its eyes. As Beasboy stood his ground the figure spoke.

"I'm going to assume you are one of the titans, correct?

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

A/N, Haha now you have to wait for another chapter! no seriuosly I hope you've enjoyed it so far and I'd appreciate any reviews you can give to me.


	3. whats your name

A/N, Thank you for reading this story of mine so far, I appreciate it.

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Beastboy stared at the being before him, unsure wether to answer its question for a sec. It continued to stare at him with its piercing blue eyes through its mask.

"Who are you?" Beastboy's question caused the figure to turn his head slightly to the side.

"You know who I am." it said

"No, I know where you're from, the lab from the night before, you killed that scientist." The being's eyes that were glued to him intenisfied.

"That was not a scientist, a scientist knows how to get around a problem, not carve through it, that was evil hidden behind sugical gloves and a lab coat. You as much as anyone should know that." The being's words stuck with beasboy for a sec as he kept his stance distant and prepared.

"Me as much as anyone? Whats that supposed to mean?" The green titan responded.

"It means that I know about your power, your connection, your life with animals, Beastboy." addressing him by his name gave Beastboy a slight chill, while he understood that many knew him good or bad, he didn't like them speaking his name.

"Everyday I've seen people do what I thought was terrible and then I see them do something worse the next minute. How can you protect those that cause this damage to the innocent creatures that roam this earth?" Every sentence this being spoke that had to do with humans seemed to have a venomous bite behind it. Beastboy could practically feel the hate, the disgust, flowing out of this person before him.

"I don't protect those people, I send them to prison wher they belong." Beasboy stated.

"We both know prison does nothing for these people, its simply a box their stuck in until its time for them to come out again. You and I know what they truly deserve." Beastboy backed up a step.

"No, I don't know what "they" truly deserve." He said accusingly, whoever stood before him had to be out of his mind, and it was becoming clearer and clearer each sentence ths man spoke. The masked one reached in his coat, Beastboy braced for a weapon possibly, but when the hand was removed, it only contained pictures. It held them out to the green titan, he took them cautiously. As Beastboy inspected the pictures, he saw some of the most horrifying displays of animl cruelty he'd ever seen. The figure continued to glare at him.

"You know this can be stopped, yet you can't find it in yourself to do what is necessary." It said almost softly. Beastboy's eyes teared up as he continued to look at the pictures, such terrible acts of man, he couldn't even contemplate were possible. The figure took two steps toward the glassy eyed boy.

"They did nothing wrong, they were simply born and given to the world, no feelings of darkness toward a soul on this earth. Even when they were captured, they don't wish harm upon their captors." Beastboy wiped his eyes and found it hard to stand any longer, sliding against the back of a tree, he sat. The figure remained a few feet from him, not wanting the titan feeling threatened. After a moment of silence the titan spoke,

"Where was this done?" He asked in a shaky voice, wiping his eyes once more.

"Some where in the united states as you saw in your city, others around the world, Germany, China, Russia, Brazil." Beastboy took in a breath, looking up into the eyes of the figure he asked,

"what's you're name?"

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

A/N, Hey sorry for the short chapter, just needed to get this part out before I do anything else so I don't forget later.


End file.
